Undertale OC Wiki:Rules/Article Creation
These are the Rules specifically relating to the creation of pages and additional material. Page Creation Basic rules * All pages must have a single Infobox and at least one paragraph of written text in the Introduction, no shorter than four complete sentences. ** The minimum information that is required to be filled out in an Infobox is: Name, Author, Role, Alignment, Species, and Sex. Read more in-depth information here. * All pages should be written formally in a report style and format, not a story or character/author interaction. For example, the words 'Once upon a time' should never appear on an article unless it's a character quote. * Correct grammar, punctuation and sentence structure is also extremely important. Characters * Check Page Organization for further elaboration on Article structure. * All characters added to this wiki must be Undertale-based; meaning that they must originate from an Undertale story. If the character author expresses a desire to distance their character from these Undertale-based origins, this wiki will respect their wishes and such articles will not be created. * Characters created for the purpose of being added to a single AU (ie. Betty from Glitchtale) are not allowed here. They should be put on their own dedicated wiki or the Undertale AU Ideas Wiki. ** Characters that are Out!Codes, in that they traverse the Multiverse, being capable of moving between multiple AUs (ie. Ink!Sans or Error!Sans), are allowed here. ** Characters that appear in multiple AUs (ie. Red) are allowed here. AUs * AUs are not allowed here. They should be placed on the Undertale AU Wiki. Items/Locations * Items/Location are not allowed here. They should be placed on their own respective wiki or the Undertale AU Ideas Wiki. Addition material * All art must be credited, even if it was created by you. ** Recoloring an image does not make it yours, you must credit the original creator. ** Minor edits to images (such as the adding of eye patches or similar) does not make it yours either. ** If you, for some reason, do not know the name of the artist, clearly state that is the case and provide a link from where you obtained the piece. ** Repeated failure to credit artists will see you being blocked and your pages deleted. * Music and videos must also be credited * The file should be named something sensible prior to upload. * If an artist specifically states that no one is allowed to use their artwork, then you are not allowed to re-post it here either, credited or otherwise. * Please note: If the author/artist requests something to be removed, even if you have given credit, it will be removed. This is true for both the wiki and AU/group projects. Their rights override yours. ** Side note(to the authors/artists): You must be able to provide some sort of proof that it is yours. Such as on the source material, put that you don't want it to be used.